Rückkehr Kapitel 3
Es war früh am Morgen als Ziegenkönich Robert von den Ghostrider geweckt wurde. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte Luna völlig schlaftrunken. „Keine Ahnung. Schlaf ruhig weiter“, sagte Robert, während Luna sich wieder umdrehte um weiter zu schlafen. Gähnend ging Robert zu Tür und fand vor sich drei Ghostrider. „Ick hoffe es ist wichtig“, sagte Robert leicht gereizt während er völlig verschlafen die Ziegenböcke ansah. „Allerdings, wir haben eine Mordserie in Down Under und Euquestria. Prinzessin Celestia, is auch hier und sie will unbejingt mit ihrer Schwester reden“. „Och musst det sein. Königin Luna is erst vor ´ner Stunde ins Bett gekommen“ „Und ob das wichtig ist“, hörte Robert eine vertraute Stimme sagen. „Was ist denn hier.....Schwester?!“, sagte Luna überrascht als sie sich ebenfalls zu dem Gespräch äußerte und ihre Schwester sah. Celestia wirkte zu Roberts Überraschung sehr nervös, fast ängstlich. Ein etwas ungewohnter Anblick für den Alihorn-Hengst. „Robert, kannst du deine Wachen abziehen. Diese Sache ist....privat“, sagte Prinzessin Celestia nervös. „Aber die Mordserie?“ „Bitte, tue es einfach!“, unterbrach Celestia einen der Ghostrider ernst als sie mit Robert sprach. „Ok, ihr seid entlassen“, sagte Robert worauf die Ziegen verschwanden. „Darf ich vielleicht reinkommen. Es ist wichtig dass wir ungestört sind“, erklärte Celestia. „Ist dir die Kröne zu eng oder....“ „Er ist wieder da“, unterbrach Celestia worauf Luna plötzlich ganz anders wurde. Wie auf einen Schlag, wirkte Luna hellwach und brachte ohne ein Wort des Einwands ihre Schwester in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer von sich und Robert. „Bist du dir absolut sicher?“, fragte Luna besorgt als sie mit Magie alle Fenster und Türen verschloss. „Absolut, die Beweise lügen nicht“, antwortete Celestia. Während die beiden Schwestern aufgeregt sich unterhielten. Beobachte Robert die Stuten bis er sich mit folgenden Worten meldete: „Wat bei allen Schienen von Down Under, is hier los?!“. Nervös blickte Luna Robert und dann ihre Schwester an. „Ich muss es ihm sagen“, sagte Luna ernst. Angespannt sieht Celestia sie an. „Und was wenn die Mordserie.....“ „Celestia, er ist mein Gatte und der Vater meiner Fohlen!“, argumentierte Luna ernst worauf die weiße Alihorn-Stute seufzte. „Erst wenn wir uns sicher sind, dass es wirklich er ist“ „Hatten die Mordopfer Löcher im Hals?“ „Schwer zu sagen“, sagte Celestia „Warum denn das?“, „Die Opfer wurden zerfetzt“ „WAS. Dann hat er schon welche Verwandelt!“ „JETZT SAGT MIR DOCH ENDLICH, WAT HIER LOS IS!“, schrie Robert mit erhobener Stimme. Nervös sahen sich die Schwestern an. „Hach, na gut“, sagte Celestia seufzend. „Du solltest dich vielleicht setzen“, sagte Luna nervös als sie einen Stuhl hinter Robert zauberte und diese sich darauf setzte. „Also ick höre“, sagte Robert entschlossen. „Nun, Schatz dir ist doch sicherlich aufgefallen, dass wir nie den Titel Königinnen in Equestria angenommen haben“, sagte Luna nervös „Jou, ick dachte dat hat was mit eure Mam zu tun“ „Nun, nicht wirklich“, antwortete Celestia nervös „Es hat viel mehr mit unseren Bruder zu tun. König Azuron“, sagte Luna bedauerlich. Verwundert sah Robert seine Frau an. „Ick wusste nich, dat ihr nen Bruder habt“. „Das liegt daran, weil wir ihn aus allen Geschichtsbücher Equestrias gestrichen haben“, meinte Celestia "Exakt. Eigentlich war es so das Azuron Equestria reagiert hatte. Aber er hat uns einige Wochen darauf seine Aufgaben an uns abgegeben“ „Es war bekannt, dass Azuron, nun ja seine Probleme mit sozialen Kontakten hatte“, sagte Celestia „Wie Probleme?“, fragte Robert. „Azuron, war schon von Jungfohlen an, sehr Intelligent. Er hatte bereits mit 5 Jahren einen Zauber gewusst, mit dem er zum Alihorn aufsteigen konnte“ „Wir sind erst mit 17 Jahren zu Alihören aufgestiegen“, erklärte Celestia. „Aber Azuron. Er war anders. Er wirkte immer so kontrolliert und beinahe perfekt. Aber sobald es um soziale Nähe ging, wurde er ganz anders. Er konnte nicht einmal zu Festen gehen, ohne gleich eine Panik Attacke zu bekommen“, erklärte Luna „Kommen wir lieber zu den Teil, in den ihr eurn Bruder aus den Büchern Equestrias gestrichen habt“, sagte Robert etwas gelangweilt. „Oh ja, sicher“, sagte Luna beschämt. „Nun, um es kurz zu machen: Azuron hat 100 Seelen einschließlich seiner, Dearion dem Gott des Todes geopfert um, unsterblich zu werden“ „Was er auch geschafft hat“, meinte Celestia. „Allerdings wurde dadurch Azuron, ein Vampirpony. Eine unsterbliche Kreatur der Nacht, die Jagd auf das Blut von Lebenden machte“, erklärte Celestia. „Ehe wir uns versahen, hatte Azuron, der sich nun Orkus nannte ein eigenes Königreich aus untoten Vampirponys gemacht und drohte damit ganz Equestria zu vernichten“, sagte Luna „Uns blieb keine andere Wahl: Wir mussten unseren Bruder aufhalten. Schweigend blickte Robert die Stuten an. „Warum schaust du uns so verwundert an?“ „Weil ick dat Gefühl hab, dat sobald ihr euch in de Wolle kriegt, alles damit endet, dat ihr euch entweder verbannt oder umbringt“, sagte Robert überrascht „Könnt ihr euch nick einfach vertjagen und jut is“ „Hast du es nicht verstanden?“, fragte Celestia skeptisch „Azuron wollte alles Leben in Equestria auslöschen. Einschließlich euch Ziegen“, sagte Celestia ernst. „Ja hab verstanden. Also ihr habt ihn dann wohl, platt jemacht oder?“, fragte Robert sarkastisch. „Wir hatten es versucht; Aber unser Bruder war tatsächlich nicht Tod zu kriegen“, sagte Luna ruhig. „Wir mussten uns was anderes überlegen“, sagte Celestia „Wir bauten einen Sarg aus einem magischen Gestein und versahen ihn mit vielen Zaubern damit Orkus niemals rauskommen wird“ „Und wir verabschiedeten ein Gesetz, dass niemand mehr über Orkus reden durfte; In der Hoffnung dass er niemals geweckt wird“, erklärte Luna. Mit einen heftigen Dröhnen im Kopf erwachte Fluttershy. Die schüchterne Pegasus-Stute konnte sich nicht an die letzten Stunden erinnern. Verwundert bemerkte sie dass sie nicht in ihrem Haus in Down Under war, sondern in einer Höhle. Sie vernahm einen Fauligen Geruch war. Der Geruch von Leichen. Schockiert bemerkte Sie dass sie neben der Leiche eines Ponys lag. Es war ein grünes Erdpony, das sie mit starren braunen Augen ansah, während die ersten Fliegen sich dem verteilten Eingeweiden labten. Ein spitzer Schrei seitens Fluttershy ertönte, als sie verängstigt eine weitere Leiche berührte. Dieses Mal, war es eine weiße Ziege, deren Kopf fehlte und deren Bauch aufgeschlitzt war. Mit Grausen stellte sie fest dass diese trächtig war. Das Junge wurde mit den Eingeweiden der Mutter erwürgt und ebenfalls geköpft. Ein widerlicher fauliger Geruch, hing in der Luft. Wo Fluttershy auch hinsah, es lagen um sie herum nur entstellte Leichen von Ponys und Ziegen. Die Pegasus-Stute begann zu hyperventilieren. Sie wollte sich übergeben, jedoch kam nichts. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas. Rasch blickte sie sich um. Einer der Leichen, ein hellblaues Einhorn, keuchte als es mit letzter Kraft, versuchte aufzustehen. Erleichtert atmete Fluttershy auf. „Vielleicht kann es mir sagen, was hier passiert ist“, dachte sich die Stute hoffnungsvoll und ging auf das Einhorn zu. „Ähm....hallo?“, sagte Fluttershy schüchtern, als sie auf das Einhorn ging. „Kannst du mir....“ „BLEIB BLOß, WEG!“, schrie das Einhorn unter Schmerzen, panisch als es Fluttershy sah und einen Vereidigungszauber auf die Pegasus-Stute abfeuerte. Ängstlich wich Fluttershy aus, wobei sie sich hinter einen Felsen versteckte. Obwohl das Einhorn geschwächt war, hatte es keine Lust zu sterben. Es wollte Leben. Ein weiterer Schuss ging in Fluttershys Richtung. Kauernd lag die Stute auf den Boden. In ihre Kopf drehte sich alles. Was war nur gestern Nacht passiert. Während sie versucht sich an gestern Nacht zu erinnern, ging dem verletzten Einhorn langsam die Kraft aus. Erschöpft brach das Einhorn zusammen. Als Fluttershy bemerkte das der Beschuss vorbei war; Sah sie verängstigt aus ihrem Versteck. Keuchend lag das Einhorn auf den Boden. Fluttershy bemerkte die vielen Verletzungen die es an den Beinen und Hals hatte. Aber vor allem bemerkte sie das viele Blut; Dieses köstlich, riechende Blut. Normalerweise, wäre Fluttershy bei diesen Verletzungen unwohl und sie müsste mit ihrem Magen kämpfen, aber jetzt war es anders. Der süße Geruch des Blutes, wirkte berauschend auf das Pony; Regelrecht verführerisch. Hastig ging Fluttershy auf das verletzte Pony zu. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum, sie das tat. Aber sie begann an den offenen Wunden des Einhorns zu lecken. Kaum hatte sie den Geschmack des Blutes im Maul, trat sie über in einen für sie unverständlichen Rausch. Sie konnte nicht anders. Ihr Körper, ihr Kopf schrie nach mehr. Alles um sie herum, war unwichtig. Fluttershy hatte Hunger. Einen animalischen unbändigen Hunger. Ihre Zähne wurden länger und ihre blauen Augen nahmen einen blutroten Ton an. Noch ehe sie begriff, was passiert war; Begann das Pegasuspony das Einhorn zu fressen. Ein abscheuliches Bild zeigte, wie Fluttershy, den Hals des hellblauen aufbiss und das Blut trank, während das Einhorn nur mit einen erstickenden Röcheln, etwas Blut spuckte und langsam starb. „JETZT BEWEG DICH!“, eine fremde Stimme holte Fluttershy aus ihrem Blutrausch. Mit Grausen erkannte Fluttershy, dass sie Schuld an dem Blutbad war. Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie erschaudern. Sie war eine Mörderin. Ihr wurde schwindlig, sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und drohte jeden Moment Ohnmächtig zu werden. „AU!“, hörte Fluttershy eine weibliche monotone Stimme, worauf sie dieser folgte. „Ich hoffe die Schlampe, hat Recht“, sagte Jarnes ein Schattenpony-Einhorn und rechte Hand von Akavir, als er mit seinen Gefolgsleuten und einer für Fluttershy vertrauten Gefangene durch die Höhle ging. „Maud!“, dachte Fluttershy schockiert, als sie die Gruppe beobachte. Mit unzähligen blutigen Wunden auf den Körper und blauen Flecken lief Maud Pie in der Mitte der Gruppe. Ihr Blick wirkte verängstigt und sie schien Schmerzen zu haben, was sie deutlich am humpeln von Maud sah. „So, wo sind die Seelensteine, du Dreckstück!“, sagte Jarnes aggressiv, während Maud von den Wachen bedroht wurde. „Sie....müssen....“ „Willst du wieder von meinen Wachen gefoltert werden?!“, fuhr Jarnes Maud an. „Also ich würde gerne mehr mit ihr anstellen“, sagte einer der Wachen lüstern wobei er Maud gierig an, an ihren Hintern griff. „Lass dass Iskra. Sonst fällt dir am Ende, dein Schwanz ab“, sagte die zweite Wache angewidert. „Oh, nein; Ich muss irgendetwas tun“, sagte Fluttershy besorgt und wollte gerade sich davonschleichen als sie plötzlich von einen der Wachen entdeckt wird.